


Lunch date?

by nnnjtu



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnnjtu/pseuds/nnnjtu
Summary: A lunch date?





	Lunch date?

**Author's Note:**

> Skimmons/BioQuake  
> T  
> I do not own Agent’s of S.H.I.E.L.D.  
> No copyright infringement intended

Skye had been staring at her screen for about 10 minutes, not really absorbing anything. Usually computer science came naturally to her but today nothing seemed to be working. She was frustrated. Not only was Centipede evading her detection, but her affections for a certain scientist were going unnoticed. It had been 6 weeks now, since Skye had started dropping hints to Jemma that she liked her. Either Jemma was clueless or Skye’s flirting technique needed work. Sighing, Skye dropped her head on her desk. Why were things so difficult?

Just then Skye’s stomach made itself known, growling rather loudly. Skye didn’t want to be cooped up on the Bus anymore so loaded a new search screen, looking for the nearest source of premade food. She found one located about a half mile from the Bus, claiming to make the best pancakes in town. Not keen on going alone, Skye decided to see if Jemma wanted to join her.

Down in the lab Jemma was working on the chemical analysis of the Centipede serum. She wanted to be sure she got the levels of each chemical right to ensure she could tell if the formula changed even slightly. Coulson said it wasn’t necessary but allowed Jemma to run the tests anyway.

As Jemma re-read her findings Skye came bouncing into the lab, a mega watt smile lighting up her face.

“Hey Jem.”

“Oh, hello Skye.”

“Busy?” Jemma set down her papers and turned around, looking Skye directly in the eyes.

“Never too busy for you, Skye.”

“Oh cool, well umm. I was wondering. The food here is terrible and I was gonna go get some pancakes at this little diner and thought that, hey maybe Jemma wants to come too.” said Skye, leaning against the holo-table.

“So, what do you think? Care to join me, m’lady?”

“Oh that sounds lovely.” exclaimed Jemma clapping her hands together. “I really could do with a break from all this reading... I love your shirt by the way. Great Tits.”

Skye spluttered, choking on air. “What?!”

“The birds on your shirt. I believe that it is the Parus major, also known as the great Tit.” stated Jemma matter of factly.

“Oh right, of course, yeah. Thanks.” stumbled Skye, trying to recover. “Let’s go.”

It’s slips like that, that cause Skye to wonder if Jemma is flirting with her. Unfortunately, Jemma was not like any girlfriend Skye had ever had, so determining whether Jemma was flirting or simply being friendly was difficult. Should she flirt back, or was it just the scientist being her usual intelligent self?

Skye hopped into the SUV, taking the drivers’ seat, since Jemma was uncomfortable driving on the other side of the road. Once both ladies had fastened their seatbelts Skye hit the gas. It was a nice drive, with trees lining the road. It had a quaint country vibe to the area. Rolling the windows down, Skye turned on the local radio. Taylor Swifts, ‘Our Song’ started playing.

_‘I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car,_   
_He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel,_   
_The other on my heart,_   
_I look around, turn the radio down, he says, "baby is something wrong?"_   
_I say "nothing, I was just thinking how we don't have a song, " ‘_

Skye turned to Jemma, watching as the sun lit up her hair giving her an ethereal glow. The song made her think of what could be, if Jemma felt the same. One thing’s for sure, they defiantly had a song. On her first night on the Bus Jemma had come bursting into Skye’s room insisting that the hacker listen to this new song by Jemmas favourite artist, The Rocket Summer. The song was called So Much Love. The excitement on Jemmas face was so endearing that Skye found herself bopping along to the song, partly because she liked it and partly to see that smile widen.

_‘Our song is a slamming screen door,_   
_Sneaking out late tapping on your window,_   
_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow,_   
_'Cause it's late and your mama don't know,_   
_Our song is the way you laugh,_   
_The first date man I didn't kiss her when I should have,’_

Jemma was smiling and nodding along with the lyrics. Usually when music was involved Jemma would be bouncing around and getting quite animated so it was unusual to see the scientist so subdued.

“Is something wrong?” asked Skye, as she turned the volume on the radio down.

“Hmm?”

“You’re just very quiet, I was wondering if anything was wrong?”

“Oh no. I’m just. I feel like. When you asked me to come with you I thought. You know, never mind. I’m over thinking things. I probably just need something to eat.”

“Well you’re in luck, because we’re here.” announced Skye just as they pulled up to Pauls’ Diner.

Once inside the ladies found a seat at the back in a blue, plush looking booth. They sat opposite one another and gave the waitress their orders. They both ordered Banana pancakes but Jemma ordered a Strawberry Milkshake where Skye ordered a coffee.

“Fitz usually mocks me for my beverage choices. He thinks they’re girly.” admits Jemma.

“What? No way! Strawberry Milkshakes are the bomb. If I hadn’t stayed up all night trying to find Centipede I would totally grab one.”

Jemma felt affection rise in her belly. Skye was always helping her feel more secure in her decisions outside the lab. She remembered back to the first day Skye was on the Bus and getting her to listen to her favourite band. Jemma had been nervous that the type of music may not be something Skye liked but within the first few chords Skye was bopping away and smiling, reassuring Jemma that her music taste was appreciated.

The waitress came out with their order.

“Mmm these are the best!” moaned Skye, taking a big bite of her pancakes.

Jemma blushed deep crimson at the sound. If Skye continued to make those kinds of noises she wasn’t certain she could stop herself from launching across the table and kissing her. Jemma had liked Skye from the very first moment they had met. There was something about the young woman that was captivating. No matter how many hints Jemma dropped, Skye never seemed to move beyond flirting. Maybe Skye didn’t feel anything for her beyond friendship. Jemma couldn’t tell.

“Oh mmm, I haven’t had pancakes this good since I dated Amy! She was a chef by trade and made the most delicious strawberry and banana pancakes ever.” Said Skye.

Jemma nearly choked on her food. So Skye had had a girlfriend. Maybe this attraction thing went both ways. Skye watched Jemma carefully, trying to see if her revelation had simply shocked or appalled the scientist. Once she recovered from her coughing fit Jemma smiled.

“If you love these you should try the pancakes I make on a date. I use an old family recipe and a touch of science to make the most amazing cinnamon and buttermilk pancakes. They’re seriously as good as an orgasm. I’ve tested it.”

Skye grinned from ear to ear. Had Jemma just suggested they could go on an actual date? Hope fluttered in her chest.

“Why Jemma Simmons, is that an offer?” Skye asked coyly.

“Perhaps.” Said Jemma, winking.

Finishing up their meals, the ladies split the payment and headed for the SUV. On the drive home the air was brimming with excited tension. Neither knew what to say so they sat in an emotionally charged silence until they couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Did you want me-“ “Maybe we could-“ they said at the same time. Laughing Skye indicated that Jemma should go first.

“Did you want to maybe, have lunch again sometime?” asked Jemma.

“Sure, but next time it will be a date.”

Both women couldn’t wipe the smiles from their faces as they returned to the bus. If their team mates noticed anything was different they didn’t mention it. One thing was for sure, things were changing... things were changing for the better.

Fin.


End file.
